Learning Segments
The learning segments were small educational videos which usually appeared between episodes on New Series DVDs and in between episodes in television airings. Some of the segments are animated while the rest are live-action. The early animated segments were animated by Gizmo Animation Limited. Season 8 * Which Whistle Suits Thomas - Thomas has a broken whistle and chooses the right whistle that suits him. * How Does Emily Get To the Station - Thomas tells Emily how to get to Cronk and she must remember each detail. * Steamies and Diesels Sounds - The differences between steam engine and Diesel sounds. * Dot to Dot - Henry, Toby, and Thomas are the engines that are being drawn. * Being Blue - Thomas travels along the rails finding what things are green, red, and blue. * Sharing Trucks - Thomas and Percy find a way to share their trucks with each other. * Thomas and the Mast - Thomas chooses the right bridge to go under that the boat's mast can go through. * Delivering the Flour - Emily, Percy and Thomas take turns to deliver the Flour. * Truck Trouble - Thomas and Percy try to think of a way to haul trucks. * Which Way Should Thomas and Emily Go? - Thomas and Emily need to get pass each other. * Thomas is Huffing Out of the Station - Thomas is pulling four trucks that goes to a destination. * Helping One Another - Edward helps Thomas, Henry helps Edward, and the engines share their trucks. * Dot to Dot - Gordon * Dot to Dot - James * Dot to Dot - Edward * Dot to Dot - Emily * Guess the Engine - James * Guess the Engine - Emily Calling All Engines! * Diesel Engines and Steam Engines are Different - Differences between Steamies' and Diesels. * Banana Tricks - Thomas tries to choose which truck he should give to Diesel to trick him. * Which Engine for Which Job? - Thomas, Edward, Henry, and Harvey are deciding which job they should do. * Which Way Should Thomas Go? - Thomas chooses the route to get his load to the Suspension Bridge. * Thomas Looks for Mavis - Thomas searches all over the island to look for Mavis. * Which Diesel Engine with Which Steam Engine? - Mavis helps Percy, 'Arry and Bert help Gordon and Daisy helps Toby. Season 9 * Which Engines' Colour Matches? - The Steam Team find which of their paintwork colour matches with another. * Changing Sounds - Thomas finds out the sounds that he makes differences. * What Makes Thomas Happy? - Thomas finds the thing that makes him most happiest of all. * Who is this Engine? - One of the eight engines is silhouetted. * Seeing in the Dark - Thomas needs to use the right item so he can go out at night. * Being Kind - Edward lets Henry go to the Water tower first, getting up Gordon's Hill and letting him pass a signal. * Shadows - Toby is puffing along his branch line and spots shadows of places and friends. * Which Engine with Which Job? - Gordon, Mavis and Percy find out what job they will have. * Thomas and the Shapes Bridge - Thomas chooses which shape fits into which part on a bridge. * Getting to Bluffs Cove - The suspension bridge is closed, Thomas needs to find a different way to get to Bluffs Cove. * Which Load to Which Station - Thomas puts the right trucks to the right station for the children. * Percy in the Dark - Percy tries to work out what is in the dark that he is in front of. * The Right Track - Thomas chooses the right tracks that suits his deliveries. * Which Load for Which Route? - Thomas, Edward and James find which routes are suitable for their loads. * Cool Down Delivery - Thomas tries to find a way to cool down The Fat Controller and the children. * Where Can Neville Find Salty? - Neville needs to find the right place where he can find Salty. * Percy Helps Thomas - With Percy's help, Thomas takes the children to school. * What's New at the Station? - Spot the difference between the two pictures. * Which Load for what Occasion? - Thomas has three loads to take to three parties. * Dot to Dot - Thomas * Dot to Dot - Percy * Dot to Dot - Toby Season 10 * Where is Henry's Coal? - Henry needs some Special Coal, so looks for the place where he can get it. * Help From Your Friends - Edward helps Emily, Bill and Ben help Mavis, and Arthur helps Thomas * Up and Down the Hill - Freddie must puff slow or fast down and up the mountain hill * Who's This? - Percy must recognize James and Mavis * Who Can Take Them?/Long Journey - The Fat Controller and his wife must arrive at Alicia Botti's concert in time * Getting up Gordon's Hill - The engines need help going up Gordon's Hill. * Percy's Treasure - Percy must find the track to the treasure * Happy or Sad - Are Gordon, Percy, and James sad or happy? * Join the Dots - Jeremy is the new friend that is being drawn out. * Emily at the Seaside - Emily finds what things she can see on the seaside. * Right Sized Engine for the Job - Harvey and Rocky decide which jobs they have to do. * Over the Bridge - Toby must collect some workmen. * Old Route, New Route - Thomas must find the right track. * What is Henry Thinking of? - Henry puffs out clouds of steam while he is thinking of something or someone. * Pulling Coaches - Gordon, James and Toby decide which coaches they should pull. * Who Should Take the Telegraph Pole? - Gordon, Edward, and Emily are finding out who's flatbed is better suited to take a telegraph pole. * Which Load for Rosie? - Rosie is trying to find a load that she can pull. * What is Thomas Thinking of? - Thomas puffs out clouds of steam while he is thinking of something or someone. * Where Is Salty's Favourite Place to Work? - Salty finds the place where he loves to work. * Percy's Story - Percy has broken down, but Thomas finds an idea to tell a story to him, using things around him. * How Does Thomas Feel? - Is Thomas happy or sad? * Toby and the Workman - Toby needs to take the Workmen to the Forest * Thomas's Toy Delivery - Help Thomas decide witch toys to take to the children at each station. * Which Track for Henry - Henry needs to get to the lake and the castle. * New Parts for James - James needs some new parts, but where do they go? * What's Found Where? - Percy and Toby learn about the water tower and coal loader. * Clever Percy - Percy finds an easy way to do his jobs. * Special Places on Sodor - Suspension Bridge and other bridges * Special Places on Sodor - Farmer McColl's Farm * Special Places on Sodor - Gordon's Hill * Special Places on Sodor - The Narrow Gauge Railway (Part 1) * Special Places on Sodor - The Narrow Gauge Railway (Part 2) Season 11 * Fun Times with our Friends - Thomas * Fun Times with our Friends - Percy * Fun Times with our Friends - James * Fun Times with our Friends - Edward * Fun Times with our Friends - Emily * Fun Times with our Friends - Toby * Fun Times with our Friends - Henry * Fun Times with our Friends - Gordon * Fun Times with our Friends - Diesel * Fun Times with our Friends - The Narrow Gauge engines Season 12 * Thomas' Favourite Friends - Rosie and Molly * Thomas' Favourite Friends - Toby * Thomas' Favourite Friends - Henry * Thomas' Favourite Friends - Gordon * Thomas' Favourite Friends - Neville and Dennis * Thomas' Favourite Friends - Harold and Jeremy * Thomas' Favourite Friends - Edward * Thomas' Favourite Friends - Diesel * Thomas' Favourite Friends - The Narrow Gauge Engines * Thomas' Favourite Friends - Percy The Great Discovery * Spot the Difference - Thomas and Stanley find out the three differences between them. * Tough Trucks - Thomas, Percy and Stanley must find a way to pull six trucks. * Thomas Puzzle Parts - Thomas needs to have the right part to be repaired. CGI Series Guess Who? Puzzles * Thomas * Percy * James * Edward * Emily * Toby * Henry * Gordon * Mavis * Rocky * Rosie * Charlie * Victor * Spencer * Cranky * Hiro * Kevin * Bash * Dash * Belle * Flynn * Scruff * Winston * The Fat Controller * Thomas and James * Thomas and Percy * Thomas and Rocky * Peter Sam * Sir Handel * Stafford * Stephen * Millie * Connor * Caitlin * Duck * Harvey Calling All Engines! *Thomas *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Emily *Harvey *Rosie *Stephen *Connor *Caitlin *Porter *Diesel *Salty *Paxton *Flynn *Stafford *Luke Asking Questions * Toby and James Who's That Engine? * Percy * Thomas * Hiro * Henry Other * Down at the Station * Steamies vs Diesels (A guide to Steamies and Diesels in the UK) * Standard Gauge vs Narrow Gauge "Unknown" * What's Wrong with the Engines? - The engines need something to make them feel better. * Being Repainted - Thomas, James, and Henry need new coats of paint. * Pride in their jobs - The engines need to see which way they are going to take a certain load. Gallery File:LearningSegments1.png|Toby File:LearningSegments2.png|Toby and Harold File:LearningSegments3.png|Thomas at Maithwaite File:LearningSegments4.png|Thomas at Bluff's Cove File:LearningSegments5.png File:LearningSegments6.png|Thomas at Peel File:LearningSegments7.png File:LearningSegments8.png File:LearningSegments9.png File:LearningSegments10.png File:LearningSegments11.png File:LearningSegments12.png File:LearningSegments13.png File:LearningSegments14.jpg File:LearningSegments15.jpg File:LearningSegments16.jpg|Thomas, Toby, and James File:LearningSegments17.jpg File:LearningSegments18.jpg|Toby and a coal truck File:LearningSegments19.jpg|James and an express carriage File:LearningSegments20.jpg|Thomas and a flatbed of bananas File:LearningSegments21.jpg File:LearningSegments22.jpg|Emily File:ThomasInteractiveLearningSegment.png File:EdwardInteractiveLearningSegment.png|Edward File:JeremyInteractiveLearningSegment.png|Jeremy File:TobyInteractiveLearningSegment.png|Toby File:JamesInteractiveLearningSegment.png|James File:HenryInteractiveLearningSegment.png|Henry File:ButchChineseDragon.PNG|Butch hauling the Chinese dragon File:Haroldinlearningsegment.png|Harold File:DennisandJamesinlearningsegment.png File:Mavisinlearningsegment.png File:Percyinlearningsegment.png File:Dieselinlearningsegment.jpg File:CallingAllEngines!30.png|Thomas, 'Arry, and Bert File:CallingAllEngines!99.png|Henry, Harvey and Thomas File:CallingAllEngines!100.png File:CallingAllEngines55.jpg File:CallingAllEngines56.jpg File:Arthur2.png File:Navigation.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches2.jpg File:ThomasTriesHisBest16.jpg File:ThomasTriesHisBest18.jpg File:LearningSegments23.jpg File:LearningSegments24.jpg File:LearningSegments25.jpg File:LearningSegments26.jpg File:LearningSegments27.jpg File:LearningSegments28.jpg File:LearningSegments29.jpg File:LearningSegments30.jpg File:LearningSegments31.jpg File:LearningSegments32.jpg File:LearningSegments33.jpg File:LearningSegments34.jpg File:BertieInteractiveLearningSegment.png File:TrevorInteractiveLearningSegment.png File:KnapfordInteractiveLearningSegment.png File:TroublesomeTrucksInteractiveLearningSegment.png File:StanleyLearningSegment.png File:WhichloadforRosie.png File:WhichloadforRosie2.png File:WhichloadforRosie3.png Videos Video:Who Should Take the Telegraph Pole? Video:Pulling Coaches Video:Hidden Treasure Video:Join the Dots Video:Seeing in the Dark Video:What's wrong with the engines? Video:Which Load For Rosie? Video:Find a New Route Video:Long Journey Video:Changing Sounds Video:Which load for which route? Video:Getting up Gordon's Hill External links * http://www.hitentertainment.com/portal/us/videos.asp * http://www.youtube.com/user/thomasandfriends * http://gizmoanimation.co.uk/childrens/HiThomas.htm Category:Interactive Segments